


Durarara Onshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durarara oneshot collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Best Friends  
> Characters: Masaomi, Mikado, Anri  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Mikado and Masaomi are the best of friends

“You guys are good friends, aren’t you?”  Anri asked as she stared at the two boys sitting on the ground in front of her.

 “Yeah.”  Mikado replied to the girl’s question.

“Best friends.”  Masaomi piped in as he slung an arm around Mikado’s shoulder, only the smaller male noticed the smirk on the blond’s face.

Mikado sighed in fake exasperation, “It’s the cross I bare.”  He said, trying to suppress a laugh.

“Hey.”  Masaomi tackled the other, grinning down at him.

“Masaomi.”  Mikado whined; he was just about to push the other off of him when he started laughing; Masaomi had started tickling him, “No!  Ma- Masaomi, s- stop!”  He managed to shout out between fits of laughter.

Anri smiled softly as she watched the two.

Yes, they were the best of friends.

END


	2. Ikebukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ikebukuro  
> Relationship: Izaya/Mikado  
> Other Characters: Shizuo  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Izaya tries to follow Mikado home

It was dark as Mikado made his way home.  He and Masaomi had just gone their separate ways after spending the day in the park hitting on girls – or at least Masaomi was hitting on girls.

Mikado sighed as he hiked his bag further up his shoulder and continued to trudge on home.

“Hello Mikado-kun.”  A voice suddenly greeted from the shadows.

Mikado spun around, wide eyes trying to locate the source of the voice.

Izaya Orihara stepped into view, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Mikado didn’t relax even though he could now see the other.

“W- What are you doing here, Orihara-san?”

Izaya let out a chuckle, “Nothing in particular.  I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would say hi.”

“Sh- Shouldn’t you not be here?”  Mikado asked, “I mean, what if Heiwajima Shi-“

Izaya snorted and waved the others worry away, “I’ll be fine.  I’ve already lost him once.”

“O- Oh…”

Izaya laughed again as he walked closer to the teen, “No need to be afraid Mikado-kun.”  He said as he slung an arm around the shorter male’s shoulder, “Why don’t we go to your place and have some fun?”

Mikado blinked as he looked at the informant, “What do you mean?”

Izaya grinned, “I’ll tell you when we get-“

“Izaya!”  An all too familiar yell sounded.

Izaya released Mikado and turned to the source of the yell.

“Sh- Shizuo.”  Mikado muttered.

Izaya sighed, but was still smiling, “Well Mikado-kun, looks like we’ll have to have our date later.  Gotta go.”

Before Mikado could reply Izaya ran off, quickly followed by a furious blond.

“Get out of Ikebukuro you damned flea!”  Shizuo yelled as he ran after the informant.

Mikado watched the two men as they ran away.

He blinked.

“W- Wait, date?!”

END


	3. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fighting  
> Relationship: Shizuo/Izaya  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Their fighting may just be an act...

Most people in Ikebukuro knew of the famous feud that was constantly going on between Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.  They had all witnessed at least one of the city wide fights that the two broke into.

What no one in Ikebukuro knew was that the two legendary Ikebukurians – although only one of them really lived there – didn’t actually hate each other.

“Izaya!”  Shizuo yelled.

He had cornered the smaller male in an alleyway.

Izaya smirked back at the other, “Well, you’ve caught me Shizu-chan.”

“Damned flea.”  The blond muttered before closing the gap between the two of them, kissing the informant on the lips.

Izaya responded eagerly, grabbing the back of the blond’s head and forcing his tongue into the taller male’s mouth.

A different kind of fight for dominance broke out between the two, but ended when they were forced to pull apart for breath.

“So, Shizu-chan, should we take this to your place?”

Shizuo growled and pulled further away from the other, “Bastard, you know your place is too far.”

Izaya laughed, “Yeah, I wouldn’t let you in either way though.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes and turned away, walking out of the alley, “I’ll meet you there in ten.”

Another laugh, “Bet I’ll beat you.”

The blond stopped in the opening of the alley, “You’re on.”

END


	4. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Getting Married  
> Relationship: Shinra/Celty  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Shinra asks Celty to marry him

Silence rang through the large apartment.

_“You could marry me.”_

Those were the words that he had spoken to her.

“C- Come on Celty, say something.”  Shinra basically begged the Dulhan.

Celty made no move to lift her smart phone, she couldn’t think of the words to type.

“I- I can’t pretend I didn’t say anything.”  Shinra said, “I love you Celty.”

The Dulhan somehow found the strength to raise her phone; Shinra moved closer so that he could watch as she typed.

_We can’t get married-_

“Celty-“  Shinra started, but the leather clad female waved her hand to cut him off.

_\- I don’t exist according to the government._

Shinra blinked at the letters before looking back up at Celty.

He laughed slightly, “I know that, but I don’t care if we’re legally married or not.  I just want you to be mine.”

Celty stared at the human for a few moments before looking back at her cell phone.

_Then yes._

Shinra smiled brilliantly before throwing his arms around the faerie.

Celty was frozen for a moment before she was able to move her arms and return the embrace.

END


	5. Wishing for Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wishing for Freedom  
> Characters: Izaya, Masaomi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Izaya has kidnapped Masaomi

Freedom was all he wanted.

Masaomi took a labored breath as he raised his head to the opening door; his torturer entered.

Izaya Orihara made his way over to the chained boy, kneeling in front of him when he reached him.

“How are you today Kida-kun?”  Izaya asked with a smirk.

Masaomi made no verbal response and only growled at the older male.

Izaya sighed in false frustration, “You should just make this easier on yourself Kida-kun.  I will get the information I want on the Dollar’s leader without your help, but if you tell me, I would find out much faster, and then I’d let you go.”

Masaomi wanted to be set free; he had been trapped in this dungeon for what seemed like forever, but he couldn’t give the informant the information he wanted; it would put someone he really cared about in danger.

Masaomi just continued to glare at the older male.

Izaya’s smile returned, “Alright Kida-kun, if you want it that way.”  He said as he stood, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Masaomi watched the informant leave and didn’t start trembling until the man had closed the door behind him.

END


	6. Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reverse  
> Relationship: Mikado/Masaomi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Only Masaomi gets to see this side of Mikado

Best friends didn’t even come close to describing what was between them.

Masaomi had Mikado pressed against the wall of the shorter teen’s apartment, kissing him fiercely.

Mikado pushed against the blond, forcing the other to back up.

The two fell onto the futon on the ground, Mikado holding himself above Masaomi as they pulled apart.

Masaomi laughed at the black-haired boy as he raised his arms and wrapped them around his neck.

“Whatcha gonna do Mikado?”

A smirk appeared on Mikado’s face.

Masaomi was the only one he ever showed this side to.

“I’m going to make you go insane.”  Mikado whispered as he lowered his face to kiss the taller male again.

Masaomi laughed against the other’s lips; he couldn’t wait.

END


	7. Training Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Training Pets  
> Relationship: Izaya/Masaomi/Mikado  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Izaya kidnaps Masaomi and Mikado

Damn that informant.

Masaomi panted as he looked up and at his best friend.

The two of them were locked in some room – neither of them really knew where they were, all they knew was that Izaya Orihara was behind this.

He had kidnapped the two of them after school, and before locking them up in this room he had injected them both with some kind of drug.

Now Masaomi knew what the drug was.

Mikado whimpered as he allowed himself to slide from his sitting position into a fetal position on the ground.

Masaomi looked away; they were both starting to feel the effects of the drug.

Suddenly the door opened.

Masaomi’s head snapped in the direction of the door and was greeted to their captor entering the room with his usual smirk on his face.

“How are you two doing?”  The informant asked as he looking from Masaomi to Mikado, choosing to walk over to the teen who had made no reaction when he entered.

Masaomi gasped as Izaya neared his friend, “Stay away from him.”

He tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly.

Izaya laughed as he reached the black-haired boy, kneeling down next to him when he did.

“How are you feeling Mikado-kun?”  He asked the collapsed boy as he reached out a hand to caress his cheek, ignoring the other.

Mikado moaned at the touch.

Masaomi’s eyes narrowed as he forced himself to stand, walking over to the man who had kidnapped him.

“I said leave him alone.”

Izaya looked up at the blond, still smirking.

“Alright then.”

Izaya grabbed Masaomi by the wrist and yanked him down to the ground once again, he then forced  his lips onto the smaller boy’s.

Masaomi was frozen for a moment before his body responded against his will.

He moaned into the older male’s mouth, even as his mind screamed at him to push the other away.

Izaya pulled away, chuckling, “It seems like my drug has been working.”

“Sh- Shut up.”

“Or- Orihara-san.”  Mikado whispered softly from behind the other as he weakly pushed himself off of the ground.

The two others turned to look at him.

“M- Me too…”

Izaya laughed, “Oh Mikado-kun, you are way too cute.”  He then looked from the black-haired boy to Masaomi and back, “You two will make wonderful pets.”

END


	8. Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Playing  
> Relationship: Shizuo/Izaya  
> Other Characters: Mikado  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Mikado happens upon Shizuo and Izaya in an alleyway

“Quiet.”  Shizuo grumbled as he pulled away from the kiss that he and the shorter male had been sharing, “I think someone’s coming.”

Izaya laughed softly, “I know, it’s Mikado-kun.”

Shizuo glared down at the other, “You planned this didn’t you?”  He hissed.

“Come now Shizu-chan, it’ll be fun.”

Before Shizuo was able to reply Mikado Ryugamine made his way around the corner.

The black-haired teen froze, staring at the two older males with wide eyes.

When he gained his senses a blush consumed his face and he looked away, “I- I’m sorry!"

Izaya pushed Shizuo off of him, “There’s no need to apologize Mikado-kun; we shouldn’t have been doing something like that in such a public place.”

Shizuo resisted the urge to groan at the other’s behavior.

Izaya walked over to the younger boy, a smirk on his face, “Could it be that you enjoyed what you saw Mikado-kun.”

Mikado gasped as his eyes widened and he looked back up at the informant.

Shizuo wanted to punch him.

Mikado flushed even darker, “I- I-“

Izaya was practically grinning, “Would you like to join us Mikado-kun; we were just about to make our way over to Shizu-chan’s place.  I’m sure we’d both enjoy the extra company.”

Mikado’s eyes widened further.

He wasn’t able to say anything to that though as Shizuo clamped a hand down on the info broker’s shoulder.

“Leave the kid alone you bastard.”  He growled.

Mikado then watched as Shizuo started dragging Izaya out of the alley.

“Shizu-chan, you’re no fun.”  The informant whined, even though he was still smiling; he glanced at Mikado again, “Maybe next time Mikado-kun.”

With that they were gone, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Mikado alone in the alley.

END


	9. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sick Day  
> Relationship: Izaya/Mikado  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Mikado's sick and Izaya pays him a visit

Hm…

So my precious Mikado-kun wasn’t at school today.

I had been waiting at the front gate for the last 20 minutes and I knew that he always passed by this way.

He didn’t have clean up duty.

I wondered if he was skipping.

Pushing myself away from the bricks that made up the gate to Raira Academy, I laughed.

I knew that there was no way her would do that.

Even if it was to avoid me.

Slipping my hands into my pockets I decided I would pay the gang leader a visit.

I made sure to take the back alleys so as to avoid any confrontations with Shizu-chan.

I had more important things to deal with today.

I had known, even before that first meeting at the boy’s apartment, where he lived; so, it was all too easy for me to locate the dump that was his residence once again.

Mikado had interested me since the very first time I saw him, even before that if you count my interest in Tara Tanaka first.

It had been all too easy to find his address.

Gods, I loved being an information broker.

Information was so easy to get a hold of for the right prize.

Usually I eventually grew tired with the humans that I found some interest in, but that had yet to happen with Mikado.

The boy had seemed so timid and honest and innocent when I had first met him.

But I was a good judge of character.

I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that there was something different lurking in his gaze.

And boy had he proved me right.

I had found out that the seemingly innocent boy was actually the shadow leader of the strongest color gang in all of Ikebukuro.

And even after finding that out, the boy still seemed to find ways to surprise me even further.

I hummed to myself a I practically skipped up the steps leading to Mikado’s small apartment.

Knock, knock.

I waited a few moments.

No reply.

Raising an eyebrow, I knocked again.

“Knock, knock, Mikado-kun.”  I called.

Still nothing.

Hm…

I knew that the boy had to be in there.

Where else would he be?

I reached for the doorknob, prepared to pick the lock if I had to.

However, there was no need to do so because the knob twisted easily on its own.

I pushed my way inside.

“Mikado-kun you really shouldn’t leave the door unlocked.”  I sang.

I closed the door behind myself as I looked around the dimly lit room.

I almost assumed that the apartment was empty, but just as the door clicked closed there was some shuffling under the large pile of blankets on the futon.

“Are you hiding Mikado-kun?  That’s not very nice.”

I made way over to the head of the futon and knelt down.

Moving the comforter aside slightly, I was greeted to the very red and slightly damp face of Mikado Ryugamine.

I reached out a hand, resting it on his forehead.

The skin was very warm.

“Oh, poor Mikado-kun is running a fever.”

I know I didn’t sound very sympathetic.

The light touch and my constant talking seemed to wake him and he blearily opened his eyes.

I grinned down at him, waving.

He blinked, seeming to take a while before he was able to recognize me.

“O- Orihara-san?”

“I was waiting for you at the school.  You never showed up so I thought that a visit might be in order.”  I explained.

Another blink as he tried to get himself into a sitting position.

“I- I’m sorry.”  He muttered.

I laughed softly, as I placed a hand on the smaller male’s chest, encouraging him to lay back down.

He obviously wasn’t feeling well because he didn’t even bother to fight me.

“No need to apologize Mikado-kun.”  I replied, still grinning down at him.

As oblivious as the boy seemed to be most of the time, I knew that he was always on his guard, but being as sick as he was now, he had let down his defenses.

And I planned on taking full advantage of him.

“You should have called me though.”  I went on, “I know a great way to burn out that fever of yours.”

Another blink.

“You do?”  He asked.

I nodded, still smiling “Would you like me to show you?”

He stared at me for a moment; I could tell that he was warring with himself.

He knew that I wasn’t trustworthy.

And if it wasn’t for his fever-addled mind I’m sure that he would have instantly refused my “help.”

As it was, he was indeed sick with a fever and therefore not necessarily thinking things through.

Fortunately his wish to get better seemed to win over any of the misgivings that he might have had.

He gave a weak nod.

I resisted the urge to laugh and instead leaned forward so that I was now practically leaning over the other boy; I wasn’t quite on the bed, but I might as well have been with how close I was to him.

Before he was able to question me, I leaned forward further and kissed him on the mouth.

He gasped loudly, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue inside.

His mouth was very warm, no doubt due to his fever, and he tasted sickly sweet.

I’m sure it was thanks to whatever medicine he had taken earlier to try and lessen his symptoms.

I had expected him to fight against me, and although he wasn’t willingly participating in the kiss, he wasn’t pushing me away either.

I pulled away and he blinked up at me, confusion written all over his face.

I found it way too adorable.

“What-“  He cut himself off, “W- Won’t you get sick?”

I did laugh this time.

I had just kissed him and all he could ask was if I would get sick.

He was so out of it.

This was going to be fun.

END


	10. Greeting Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Greeting Pets  
> Relationship: Izaya/Masaomi/Mikado  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Izaya waits for Mikado and Masaomi after school

Masaomi gazed out of the window as he waited for his last class the day to end; he wasn’t paying any attention to whatever the teacher was saying, just staring into space, when he noticed a familiar figure waiting at the front gate.

The blonde perked up a bit and, fortunately for him, it was now that the bell releasing the class rang.

Masaomi didn’t even wait to be properly dismissed as he shot out of the room to wait for his best friend and lover to come out of class as well.

“Mikado!”  He yelled as he grabbed the other boy’s hand when he saw him, “Come on you slow poke.”

“M- Masaomi!  Wh- What’s the hurry?”  Mikado asked as the blond dragged him down the stairs.

“Izaya’s waiting for us.”  Masaomi stated simply as he raced down the hall.

“Ah, why didn’t you tell me?”  Mikado replied as he started running with the other instead of simply being dragged behind him.

The two ran out of the school building and towards the front gate.

As they got close however they both slowed down and tried to slow their breathing so it didn’t look like they had run the whole way.

They didn’t want to look too excited.

“Hey pets.”  Izaya greeted as the two boys rounded the corner.

Masaomi glared at the other, but Mikado and Izaya both knew the other was just putting on an act while they were in public.

“Can we come over to your place tonight Orihara-san?”  Mikado asked, a slight blush on his face.

Izaya gave the younger male a smirk, “Look how forward Mikado-kun is being today.”  He teased.

Mikado’s face darkened as he stuttered, embarrassed.

“Oh, Mikado you are way too cute.”  Masaomi gushed.

“Indeed.”  Izaya agreed as he grabbed both of the teens by the hand, “Let’s get him to my place before I fuck you both right here.”

END


	11. Coming Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Coming Over  
> Relationship: Masaomi/Mikado  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Masaomi wants to go to Mikado's place

“Mikado!” The blond sang as he basically tackled the other male when he came out of his last class of the day.

“Masaomi, get off.” Mikado whined as he halfheartedly tried to push the other off of him, a small smile playing on his lips despite the words and tone.

Masaomi pouted at the other, “Aw, you’re mean Mikado.”

Mikado just rolled his eyes at the over-dramatic blond, “Knock it off Masaomi; why were you so excited anyway?”

“You were finally going to invite me over to your place today.”  Masaomi answered.

Mikado blinked at the other, “I was?  What makes you think that?”

Another pout, “Come on Mikado.”  He whined, “We’ve been going out for a month now and I still haven’t been to your apartment.”

Mikado blushed softly as the blond spoke, not seeming to care who heard, “You’re not missing out on anything.”

“But I want to be alone with you.”  Masaomi whispered suggestively as he leaned closer to the other.

Blush darkening, Mikado squeaked, “M- Masaomi!”

Masaomi grabbed the blushing boy’s hand, “Come on Mikado.”  He pleaded as he started dragging the other out of the school building.

“Oh, okay.”  Mikado finally consented as he allowed Masaomi to drag him along, “I- I guess you can come over.”

Masaomi pumped his fist in the air in triumph as he continued pulling the other through the halls.

END


	12. Falling a Step Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Falling a Step Behind  
> Relationship: Masaomi/Mikado  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Masomi catches Mikado  
> Note: Inspired by the lines:  
>  "I remember running through the wet grass  
>  Falling a step behind..."  
> From the song Desperately Wanting by Better than Ezra

Mikado ran as fast as he could, his best friend chasing after him as the two of them laughed.

The grass was tall and Mikado tried his best to wade through it, but soon enough his taller friend managed to catch up to him, tackling him to the ground.

“Ah, Masaomi!”  Mikado yelped as he fell to the ground.

Masaomi laughed as he rolled the other onto his back so that they were facing each other.

“Caught you.”  Masaomi announced unnecessarily.

“Yeah, yeah.”  Mikado mumbled in return.

The two stayed like that for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath, but quickly the position started to feel awkward to the smaller teen – his friend was hovering over him as he straddled his hips.

Mikado tried to push at the other’s shoulder, “Come on, Masaomi get up.”

“Wait.”  Masaomi whispered, suddenly very serious as he grabbed one of Mikado’s hands in his own.

Mikado blinked up at the blond, wondering why the other was acting so strange all of the sudden.

Masaomi stared at the black-haired male beneath him for a few moments, long enough to make Mikado start fidgeting.

The smaller was just about to try and get the other to get off of him again when Masaomi leaned down and pressed his lips to his.

Mikado’s eyes widened and he gasped into the kiss, but he didn’t pull away – mostly because his head was already lying on the ground and there was nowhere to pull away to, but also because his friend’s lips felt really good pressed against his own.

Slowly the blond pulled away and stared down into Mikado’s eyes once again.

Mikado blinked, not knowing what else to do.

“Um… W- was that okay?”  Masaomi asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

Mikado blushed softly and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”  Masaomi parroted.

Mikado giggled, “Yeah.”  He repeated before raising his hands and wrapping them around the other’s neck and dragging him down slightly so that he could peck him on the lips.

Masaomi pulled back and stared at the other again before breaking into a wide grin and leaning down to start yet another kiss.

END


	13. Rated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rated  
> Characters: Mikado, Masaomi  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: Masomi just want to watch a movie  
> Series: Entry 40 of 100 themes

“Hey Mikado!  Let’s watch a movie!”  Masaomi suggested as he burst through the unlocked front door – which he had been constantly bugging the other about despite the fact that it did lend nicely to his dramatic entrances – and into the small apartment.

Mikado blinked at the other as he looked up from his computer, but otherwise shrugged off the fact that his friend had just barged in unannounced and without knocking – he was just too used to it by now, “What kind of movie?”

Masaomi grinned as he plopped down next to the black-haired teen, sitting on the bed next to him before popping the disc drive on Mikado’s computer open.  He placed the disc that he brought with him in the drive and closed it, all without even asking for permission.

“Don’t worry; you’ll like it.”  Masaomi said with a lecherous smile.

Immediately Mikado prevented the disc from loading and gave the other boy a knowing look, “This is porn, isn’t it?”

“Wh- What?  What would make you think that?”  The blond asked, not convincing the other boy at all.

“Yeah, yeah.”  Mikado muttered as he popped the drive back open and handed the disc back, “I’d really rather not watch this.”

“Aw.”  Masaomi whined as he flopped backwards so that he was now lying down on Mikado’s bed, “You’re no fun.”

Mikado rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you go watch it at your place.”

“I can’t; my DVD player’s broken.”  Masaomi informed.

“How’d you get a hold of an X-rated movie anyway?”  Mikado asked.

Masaomi grinned again, “I have my ways.”

The black-haired boy sighed and shook his head, “I don’t even want to know.”

END


	14. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Waiting  
> Characters: Mikado, Izaya (Kanra)  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Mikado's bored  
> Series: Entry 55 of 100 themes

_He was getting sick and tired of waiting._

Mikado sighed as he lazily scrolled down the webpage that he was currently on, staring at his computer screen with a bored expression on his face.

_When would something interesting happen?_

He had been living in Ikebukuro for a few months now and it had been a fun, new experience at first, but now that shiny new experience had worn off and become dull and mundane.

_Why couldn’t something interesting happen?!_

Mikado was just about to log off of his computer and go to bed when a chat window opened on his screen.

_Kanra:  Hiya Taro-kun~_

Mikado gave a soft smile as he looked at the screen; it did sometimes provide entertainment when he talked to this particular Dollars member.

_Taro Tanaka:  Hi Kanra-chan, how are things?_

It only took moments for a response to appear.

_Kanra:  Ghuhh, I’ve been SOOO bored lately Taro-kun._

Mikado laughed softly at the other’s antics, and the fact that he had been mentally complaining about the same thing only moments before.

_Taro Tanaka:  Sorry Kanra-chan._

_Taro Tanaka:  You don’t have any interesting stories to tell today?_

Another second.

_Kanra:  Nah, and it sucks.  Why can’t anything fun happen?! >:(_

_Kanra:  The leaders been quiet for a while_

_Kanra:  I wonder if he’s planning something…_

Mikado blinked at that.

No, he wasn’t planning anything…

But…

He was the leader of a huge gang…

Couldn’t he _make_ something interesting happen…?

Mikado grinned as he typed his response.

_Taro Tanaka:  I sure hope so._

_Taro Tanaka:  Sorry Kanra-chan, but I have to go._

_Kanra:  Okay Taro-kun~  Bye~!_

_Taro Tanaka has left the chat room_

Mikado continued to smile as he closed out of the chat and opened the administration bored for the Dollars’ website.

_He was done with waiting._


End file.
